


only one

by orphan_account



Series: adventure calling emotions [9]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Dark, I wrote this instead of sleeping pt. 1539252969002628, Poor Junhee, Yandere!Yuchan, Yuchan only wants to be acknowledged by Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To be his prince's only one, he have to dispose of the people that is getting on his way.





	only one

**Author's Note:**

> when will i write something that is neither twisted, sad, or tragic?

A tall boy entered an abandoned basement, filled with cobwebs and he can even see rats running around yet he paid no mind to any of the pests. The one that he kept on looking at is the one that is at the other side of the room, slumped down and looked at the ground with those eyes that used to be hazel brown orbs that shines, now being dull and lifeless eyes.

 

“Junhee hyung?” he said, looking at his hyung with dull eyes, staring at the ground.

“Come on, hyung. I haven’t even hurt you yet you’re like this?” he stated, smiling wide as he traced his fingers around his hyung’s face, “You’re so pretty.”

 

 

Yet Junhee doesn’t respond, the only thing that they can hear is the dripping of water on this worn-out basement and their own breath. Yuchan isn’t pleased of the older male’s actions and frowned, he wondered why Junhee is acting like this.

 

After all that he did, he got this. The man that he admires, lying on the ground and his sanity being broken by Yuchan. He wants Junhee to smile at him just like how he smiles at Yoon, he wants Junhee to look at him with loving eyes just like the way he looks at Donghun, he wants to Junhee to acknowledge him just like how he does to Sehyoon and he wants Junhee to treat him like a younger brother just like Byeongkwan.

 

He wants him to treat him more important than his own family and the ones that Junhee cares te most, he wants to be the number one in Junhee’s life—to be Junhee’s favorite.

 

 

“Hyung, you need to eat.” he said, opening up a lunchbox and taking a sandwich out “It’s been two days since you threw up and haven’t even took a bite of any meals that I’ve brought. I’m worried.”

With no response, Yuchan felt a bit bad and pouted “Hey, hyung. Please talk to me. We’ve been here for three weeks.”

 

 

Yuchan only wanted to feel something, to feel alive and Junhee made him feel it. So he treated Junhee as if he’s some kind of god, worshipping him silently and yearning for the older male to treat him as someone important to him. That is all he needs to receive but a lot of people were in the way, Yuchan dislikes it. 

 

The way Donghun gives him those side-long look whenever he spots him hiding in a corner whenever he’s with Junhee, the way Byeongkwan would snicker when he sees him around them, the way Yoon gives him a look that somehow resembles a pitiful or disgusted one whenever he sees him stuffing gifts on Junhee’s locker and the way Sehyoon looks at him with those cold eyes whenever he tries to approach Junhee—he hates all of it! They kept on interrupting him and his plans to get closer to his prince, to Junhee.

 

So he did the most convenient way, to dispose them and keep on despising them for stealing his chances and for stealing Park Junhee. He will despise them, he will continue on despising them until the end. He started with easy, Yoon, it is. The male is always at the mini-garden whenever he’s alone and Yuchan didn’t even sweat as he dropped a flower pot that hit Yoon’s head, hearing a crack and as Yoon fell from the ground, not moving made Yuchan elated. The fact that he’s three people away from attaining his goal made him feel so successful as he took a picture of the dead boy then skipped the way back to his classroom. 

 

Next was Sehyoon, it was a bit risky but he managed to dispose of the black-haired male. He was always alone and often hangs out on the rooftop, he even heard of the male being depressed most of the time so he scoffed, how could someone so miserable and pitiful befriends his prince? His savior? How? Like how? It made Yuchan infuriated, he kept on biting his lips until it bled.

 

He confronted the older male that is alone on the rooftop at one sunny day, the sun seems to mock Yuchan as the heat makes him sweat. He knew that this won't be easy at all but it’s his determination (and probably, his desperate actions) that became his moving force, walking closer to the older male that is currently resting his arms at the railings. When the black-haired male noticed that he wasn’t alone, it was too late because with all of Yuchan’s strength, he pushed the male that made him fall from the highest part of their school down to the ground, painting the dirty, brown soil and the green grass red with his blood, body was tangled into an awkward angle. He took a photo with his DSLR and smiled in triumph as he looked at it.

 

That’s it. Two down and two more to go. It’ll be a risky one since Byeongkwan is a rowdy person and Donghun’s strong yet Yuchan has a resolve of his own. With a cheerful smile, he cheered himself as he hummed while walking at the stairs.

 

 

“Hyung, please.” Yuchan begs, looking at Junhee with worry and lifts his head a bit “Please eat something.”

Junhee seems to look at him and it made him smile a bit but the dull orbs made him feel a pang of pain, probably guilt and the longing of affection from the pink-haired male “Junhee hyung, please talk to me. Please eat something. I’m really worried about your well-being.”

 

 

It was Byeongkwan’s turn to be disposed, it’s hard because the boy was always with someone, being one of the social butterfly on their school. He made Yuchan think a lot that his brain cells seems to be all dried up, in order to make a decent plan. It happened on one rainy evening, Byeongkwan seems to be alone and was walking on his way home when Yuchan grabbed him to the dark alley and strangled the male by a rope, he made sure to grip on it really tight as he kept on strangling Byeongkwan that seems to fight of his life, holding the rope and trying to remove its tight grip on his neck. The male tried to move his whole body while trying his best to let out any sounds, it made Yuchan worry about someone walking in this direction and catch him. So he pulled the rope tighter that he swore that he heard something broke and when he looked at Byeongkwan, he was surprised.

 

The male that did his best to fight for his life isn’t moving anymore, his neck is crooked in a weird angle and Yuchan took the rope and hid it in his bag before taking his camera and took a picture of the dead male before walking away as if he hasn’t killed Kim Byeongkwan.

 

 

The last one, Lee Donghun, is such a pain in the ass. Donghun is always with Junhee, he never left Junhee ever since they dkscovered Yoon’s death, following with Sehyoon and Byeongkwan’s sudden demise. It made Donghun worried and swore to protect Junhee with all of his might, in which Yuchan scoffed, he wouldn’t let Donghun be the knight in shining armor for his prince. For he shall be the one to protect his prince, not some kind of a lowly scumbag.

 

It took him days and probably weeks yet he hasn’t even made a decent plan how to dispose Lee Donghun, he wants him to disappear as soon as possible. Yet he didn’t expect that he would be stabbing him in front of Junhee at a silent night in Donghun’s apartment. The male was about to confess to Junhee, to confess his hidden feelings for him—those wrenched and terrible things that they call love.

 

Donghun is about to defile his prince, Junhee. He wouldn’t let such ugly emotions surge in his prince’s heart, his prince doesn’t need those, it’ll only be toxic to him. Because in the future, all that he’ll be needing is his knight, Yuchan. He’s going to be the only one that will be beside him and Yuchan will have the happy ending that he deserves.

 

So without hesitating on his actions, he ran and stabbed the male which fell to the ground. He grinned and looked at Junhee but he was surprised that instead of being afraid on not dying, he’s so afraid about Donghun’s condition—kneeling on the ground to hold the male instead of running away for his life, which made the brown-haired male infuriated and stabbed Donghun’s back a lot as blood kept on splattering around them. He stood for a while to take a picture of his work before hiding the camera and knocking Junhee unconcious, with a triumphant smile, he walked out of Donghun’s apartment with his prince in his arms.

 

Just like in any adventure games that he played before, he had his award by defeating the final boss. But this isn’t an award at all, he explained everything to the male but it only caused him to be a silent, lifeless-looking person. It made him look like those beautiful marionettes that Yuchan used to see in a doll shop, but he dislikes them. He only likes Junhee, Junhee and no other one. Yuchan’s only one.

 

The only one that tried to understand him, the only one that lend his hand to him when Yuchan’s on his limit. The only one that shined the brightest and the only one that saved him, Junhee. And Yuchan wanted to devote himself to the pink-haired prince until his last breath.

 

 

Yet, why has it turn to be a disaster like this? He doesn’t want this at all. He wants Junhe to treat him just like how he treated those four male. Was it a hard thing to do?

 

 

 

“Hyung, I-I’ll leave this here. It won’t be difficult to reach it and even with your wrists being tied, you can still eat it. The water bottle’s open too,” Yuchan said as he cupped Junhee’s face “I won’t hurt you. I’ll protect you and we’ll be together forever, Junhee hyung.”

 

 

Yuchan stood and looked at his hyung for the last time before walking away but he didn’t expect to hear the voice that he hasn’t even heard in the three weeks that he had Junhee to himself, only for himself and no one else.

 

 

“You won’t hurt me?”

He looked back, grinning like an excited child as he nodded furiously, “Junhee hyung, you talked! Of course, I wouldn’t. You’re my only one, the only one that I would admire and protect!”

Instead of a smile that he’s expecting for all of his hard work, all he saw is Junhee laughing as if Yuchan said something funny yet his face is still expressionless and his dull eyes seems to be mocking him “But you’ve been hurting me since the beginning.”

“T-That’s not true..” Yuchan said in a small voice, shaking his head before smiling “I only did that to remove them out of my way.”

“Out of your way?” Junhee asks.

Yuchan nods, “Yes! They’re in my way! I want to be close to you, to be acknowledge by you, to be loved by you, to be with you yet they kept on getting in my way so I dispose them. Now that they’re not able to interrupt me, I’ll be the only one to—”

“—To be with me?” Junhee cuts him off and Yuchan nods, but Junhee laughs again “You’re sick. You’re really sick in the head. Why would you even think that you’ll be the only one?”

“I would eliminate anyone that will be obstacles! I will do anything for you! You’re the most important person in my life, Junhee hyung.” Yuchan said, clasping his hands.

“I’m the most important person in your life?” Junhee asks, looking up to meet Yuchan's gaze “Then that means that you’ll be in pain if I die?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t let you die, I'll save you no matter what!” Yuchan insists.

“Now, I can avenge them. I can avenge my friends’ death.” Junhee muttered as he kept his gaze with Yuchan’s “Then listen to me, just look at me now. Don’t even dare to look away, I want you to see this.”

 

 

And Yuchan obeyed, he looked at Junhee yet he couldn’t explain this pain and fear that is creeping around him. He kept on looking at Junhee as the male took his tongue out of his mouth, making the brown-haired male wonder why.

 

 

And with a chomp from the teeth that seems to be desprate to cut something, something flew out as crimson red blood splattered around the male that is tied up, which is already not moving. His tongue landed on the ground, a few feet away from Yuchan.

 

 

In a few seconds, only the loud wails from a boy can be heard throughout the whole basement. Only the anguish wails of a boy, an nothing else.

**Author's Note:**

> and it happens. i might or might not make this a multiple chaptered fic. but if i might do it like that, it will contain seven chapters. and probably on yuchan's pov. 
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for reading, i guess? sorry for this horrible fic ;;


End file.
